Veela mate
by lamiaseb
Summary: Hermione is draco and blaise mate, snape is her father, and she is a pretender
1. Chapter 1

Veela mate

Author note

I love veela story very much, and i'd like to see one completed, so I decide to try this one, though it had a twist, hermione is a pretender as she is in all my stories, and she will be the mate of drago and blaize, snape is her father, and harry and the weasley had a long way before she forgive and forget. Your feed back is needed and always welcome thanks.

Chaptre 1

As she lied in her bed, in griffindor tower, Hermione recalled what happened these last few weeks, they had gone to the ministry to save sirius, and had end killing voldemort instead, in fact harry had gone ballistic, when he tought sirius had been killed and he had droove in battle head first, and the results had been the death of bellatrix lestrange, and when voldemort had tried to possess him, harry fury had increased and he had send curse after curse toward the weakned wizard, wich had finaly loose to the teen.

Every one had been extremly surprised, and overjoyed by his defeat, and the ministry had tried to keep his seat by giving them awards, and celebrations. He had exonerated sirius when it was discovered that he was alive, and had given him an ordre of merlin, but to hermione surprise she had been award a third class ordre of merlin while harry had a first class, and the rest had a second class. She had been extremely upset, because she knew that this discrimination was because of her blood statut.

The last straw, as she called it had been that nobody of her friend had done anything to correct this injustice, or to recognize her role. In fact all of them had gone their way to proove their importance without even recalling all she had done. They were now celebrities and happened to have a lot of fan mail. Ron and ginny had been extremely pleased with the events, and they dragged harry with them . even neville and luna had left her, and had accepted what happened, the first because he was now known for his bravery, and wasn't called a squib anymore, and the second because she wasn't bullied anymore by her housemates.

She dried her eyes, as she aknowledge the fact that she didn't had friends anymore. That they had been using her til now to do their homework and research for them. She knew that they would come back to her next year for their school work, but in truth she didn't wanted this sort of friendship anymore. She wanted to get as mush as gave, sure it was great to feel needed but to feel used wasn't that fun. She began making new plans, for she knew she wouldn't come back to this school anymore. She had make her decision to never come back to hogwarts. She knew that her mother would help her and she knew that hogwarts wasn't the only magical school in britain, in fact it was far from perfect, and she had been invited to the best school in britain, the morgana academy , but she had declined when she found out that the academy was in curtis, and that it wasn't a boarding school. She didn't wanted to be in the island, because she feard that someone from the centre would recognize her, and that would put her family in more danger than her been best friend with harry potter.

She was pleased with her decision, though she would miss hogwarts, and her professors, but she knew that they wouldn't do a thing for her. They had prooven her point of view, when they had sat and watched, and had done nothing for her. She was now certain that all they think about was harry potter, and they she was merely tolerated because of her usefulness to him. But that wasn't going to happen anymore, she wasn't going to bea sidecick anymore.

The next morning she was up early and she made her way to avoid every one of her year mates. Although she had made her mind she didn't want anyone to be aware of her plan, she had the feelings that they would try to change her mind, or to force her to stay. So she spend the last fwe days of term in the librairy, or by the grounds, and she was pleased that noone was the wiser, she had heared them made fun of her attitude, andher eagerness to be in the school librairy every night to know that her plan was working.

She had thought long before packing her belongings, because her trunk was full and there was some things that she knew she didn't need anymore, so she would left them. There was no need for her to pack her school robes, nor some of her clothes that didn't fit , because she would get some others for her new school.

But she had one last fear. It wouldn't do her any good if the elves informed the headmaster that she had left her school robes, and some of her clothes in her closet, so she needed to be very careful about it. She spend many hours triying to solve this problem, and just when she was given up and she resolved to pack them, and trow them after, she had an absolutely brillant idea. She knew her dormemates and some of the young girls wouldn't pack their belongings till the last moments, so she tought they could add one robe each and they wouldn't notice it right away. And so she hide some of her clothes in parvati closet, she didn't wanted lavender to have them, and the rest was left in ginny and romilda vance closets. Though she didn't like the red head, she was the most likely one to not report it and to accept the clothes.

The next morning she had one last glance at the school she spend five year in. It was her goodbye to hogwarts. She greeted her professors as she always did and made her way to the station, to leave for the last time.

The train ride pass without incident, she had hide in a compartiment near the end of the train, and she had locked the door to have a quiet ride. She avoided her friends, and spend the journey reading, and naping.

As the train stopped, she exited it before anyone, and made her way to the muggle part of the station, she knew she had to be quick to escape the ordre notice, but she doubted that they would search for her.

As she entered the muggle station, she couldn't shake the fear she was feeling. She had just greeted her mother when she saw them. Sweepers, their was at least four of them, and they were scaning the area, she also noted that her mother was pale, she tried to dragg her mother to safety but was horrified to note that her mother was injuried, and bleeding. She didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to leave her mother, or to be captured by the centre, so she tried to made her way back to the magical plateform. Her mother knew of her dilem, and she solve it.

' hermione I don't have long time left, I'm going to keep their attentions from you, you have to escape them, make my sacrifices worth it. Go to your father he will help you and protect you, I know you don't like him, but for your safety you have to do it, and drop your disguise, they know to look for a girl with brown hair and eyes. Be safe baby, I love you go now' and she handed her a bag.

Hermione was on the verge of a break down, but she healed her head up, she made her way to the loo, to drop her disguise, and to make plans for her escape, she needed to focus, she heared from her hidden spot many shots, , she droped quickely her lenses and her wig, and she changed her outfit, and she cast a disillusion charm on her before dragging her trunk to leave the station. and someone calling the cops and someone shootings that there wa s a woman dead. She passed two sweepers on her way out and she had one last glance at the woman that had done every thing in her life to protect her. She knew her mother was dead, and that she was alone now, and that was the last thought she had before exiting the train station and going to the leaky coldron.

She spend the night crying for her mother, she knew she had to contact her father soon, but she didn't know how.

Author note

It was a bit slow, but I needed to present hermione situation first, next her father find out, and we will see her friends reactions.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Author note

Thanks to all those that had left a review, those first chapters were a sort of preview for the story, you'll have to wait some more for the real fun to began.

Chaptre2

Severus was having a quiet breakfast, the brats had left hogwarts the day before, and he could now enjoy the peaceful atmospher of the school. What pleased him more was that the madman he had served many years ago was truly dead. All he needed now was to be free of the bane of his existance, black and potter, but he was relieved that it was the summer holiday, and he didn't have to support the presence of the brat, and he was almost certain that potter wouldn't made his class for next year. He knew that the 'hero' couldn't have made it this far without granger help, and that made him twice harder on her, because he saw her help to her friend as a weakness, but he knew that she was talented and intelligent, and he tried to challenge her to keep her motivated.

He was deep down in his toughts that he almost missed the owl that landed in front him, but the impatient hoot made him aware of the situation, and he quickly took the letter from the angry owl. As he red the letter he got worried and angry,He was aware of the curious stares he got from his collegues but he didn't care at the moment, it couldn't be true, he'd have to make sure. Having made his mind he quickly left the great hall, and headed to the grounds, he apparate from there to the leaky coldron, and asked tom immediately for the girl. He was directed to a room upstairs.

He was surprised at the site that greated him, gone was the child full of life, he had a weeping girl in front him, and he didn't know what to do, but he wanted confirmation, so he cleared his throat, to make her aware of his presence. She immediately lunched at him and he hugged her to confort her before he asked

'what happened ? your letter was very brief'

'mum is dead, the centre killed her yeasterday. They had found about us, she was wounded, but she fought them to give me time to escape '

He had known she was his daughter four years and half ago, in the chrismats holiday of her first year, he had received a letter requesting his presence at the leaky coldron. The matter had been intriguing and tough he hated to admit it he had been curious to know this mysterious person, so he had gone to the meeting. What he had found had greatly surprised him. He of course had remembered amanda russell. She had been his lover, twelve years ago. He had met her in the bar at spinner 's end, the night of lily's wedding. She was at the time a waitress in the bar and he had gone there to forget about his love for the muggleborn witch. He didn't remember how he had fifnish with the pretty muggle in her flat, but she had helped him greatly during that time, and she became his confident, before she became his lover. She didn't asked for his love, and she didn't try to change him, so he had been very confortable with her, but she had left him four monthes afterthey became lovers, he had gone to her flat to find it in great disorder, and he didn't heared anything from her after that. He at first had suspected his collegues to have attacked her, but there wasn't a sign of magical attack in her flat. He had forget about the matter some time after that, but he always had cheriched the time spend together.

What he found had surprised him, he had a daughter who was a very talented witch. He also found out that she was in danger from some muggle organisation because of some talent they have. He vowed to protect them and always be their for his daughter, so from that moment, he began to built a relationship with his daughter and her mother. He had been surprised to find himeself falling in love with amanda, and they had married in the summer holiday after the second year of his daughter. To his great joy, his wife had told him she was pregnant again, and they had twins, the next year, speaking of

' where are your brothers ?'

' they are sleeping in the next room, mum had hidden them, and she left me instructions, to find them, after I escaped the train station, I had gone to retrieve them, befor hidding here'

' let's gather your belonging, we are going to the cottage'

His wife had made sure, they had a magical home in hogsmade, to hide in if the family were found. He had at that moment laughed at her paranoia, but now he was thankful, she had done it. He didn't know what he would do without her with him, but he had his children to think of.

So they left the leacky coldron, via floo, to their home. He was amused at the stares he felt from the clients in the pub, but soon he began to feel his anger building, they were ogling his daughter, and he fought the urge to give them a piece of his mind, but he didn't want to frighten his children. he remembered then when he had found about the disguise she wore at hogwarts, and he had been surprised to see the real hermione for the first time, she had a lovely long black hair that was very strait, and her eyes were blue indigo, that sometimes change to violet. But he had been thankful for her disguise after her fourth year when he had seen the looks she was getting from the boys. He shuddered to think what their reaction to the real her would be.

After making sure his children were setling in their new home, he had gone to the granger house first to retrieve their affairs. He had gone disillusioned to avoid attack or suspicion, and he was relieved to find two muggles there, time for answers and retribution.

After a quick legilimancy attack, he found that his wife body was stil in the muggle mortuary, so he headed there to retrieve her body. He would buried her in hogsmed.

Severus had gone back the first night to hogwart to take a week leave, because of family problems. Nobody at the wizarding world knew about his family, and he wasn't about to change that, because he knew the reaction and the dangers they would face. tought the dark lord was dead, he had many followers, and some of the so called light would like to make his children life hell just to get him back, and it was always a matter of discord between him and his daughter, his reaction to her friends, and specially potter, and he knew she had been very angry at him this year because of the occulomancy lessons, but he didn't like them using her like that. He hoped that this year they wouldn't be disturbed by the weasleys or potter, he for once wanted a quiet holiday with his children.

The next few days were hectic for the snape family, they had buried amanda three days after the attack, and tough the twins were very young they had sensed the mood of their father and big sister, and they were searching for there mother. They had been very upset that she wasn't coming back, and it had taken severus and hermione several hours to calm them.

Hermione behavior was what had severus concern, she was numb. Like she wasn't there, he knew she tended to bottle her emotions and didn't cope with them well, but he wanted to help her, he wanted her to grief, to began healing. So leaving his twins in there beds, he searched for his daughter. H e found her in the librairy.

'hey, how are you now ?'

'I'm fine dad'

' I know that you're not, please hermione, I'm not the most sensible persone,she rolled her eyes at that, but I know you need help, if you want I can ask minerva or poppy, but please talk to someone, don't bootle your emotions, it's alright to cry'

'I didn't do anything to help her dad, I left her there' she told him criying, and he hugged her to confort her.

' you couldn't do a thing to help her, from what you told me she was wounded at the station, and she had little time left, and she wouldn't want you to be captured. She wanted you safe, to protect your brothers alexander and zachary so don't feel guilty, you had done all you could for her, and you're going to be there for you brothers for her'

They had a long conversation, and finally he was relieved, she was finally grieving, and in the path of healing. He knew she must have felt guilt, but he knew that her rational mind was going to make her see the truth soon.

He spend a week with his family,and was surprised to see an owl from the school. He was confused to find a summon from the headmaster, and after making sure his children were alright, he left for the school.

He made his way to the headmaster office, and was surprised to find minerva their, after greating them, he waited for the aged wizard to began

'goodmorning severus, I 'm glad you're here. We have a situation that must be adressed and I know that you' re the only one able to help'

' what do you want albus ?'

' harry location had been discovered, and we need to relocate him to grimauld place soon. I want you to escort him, and to make sure he isn't attacked'

Severus was beyond angry, why did it have to be him. There were others who could do it but the old coat insisted that he escorted the brat from his relatives house.

He had sensed the gentle prob from the headmaster when he had told him that he was busy, but he didn't show anything related to his family. He knew that all albus wanted was to know the reason for his leave, but he wouldn't indulge the old man curiosity.

So he left hogwarts to privet drive, to be done quickely with this unwanted duty.

He had been surprised to find the weasleys at the headquarters waiting for the golden boy, and he had heared some comments about the attack of the train station, but he was relieved that nobody had connected hermione and the attack, they tought it was an usual robery.

The time passed quickly, and soon it was the time for the preparation for the next school year, severus had been pleasantly surprised by his daughter request to leave hogwarts, and to head to another school. They had discussed it greatly and soon seatled for the merlin institut of magic, it had an excellant reputation, and it was in London. It was also a boarding school, so he wouldn't be afraid of his daughter safety.

What pleased him more was the lack of correspondance between his daughter and her so called friends. She had send a present on the brat who lived birthday, but he knew that it was just to keep apparance. Hermione confirmed that her father opinions had been true, and that she wouldn't be fooled again.

He had taken her for the testing in the institut, and was pleased by her performance. He knew that she kept up with her muggle education, but was relieved that she didn't fall from her standard in her wizard one.

The institut had its ownexam system, so Hermione had to redo all of her OWLS. She wasn't at all anxious, because she was confident in her abilities. Her father had always marveled at her performance in hogwart, because she had fooled everybody. They tought she has very little confidence in her answers, but the truth is she didn't wanted anybody to find her secrets.

Severus and hermione had spend that day shopping for her school supplies, they had gone early in august to avoid runing in anyone they knew, and they had gone to the nimue place insted of diagon alley.

Severus had given her an owl, so they can keep a correspondance. And they spend the last few days relaxing in their home, and playing with the twins who had just celebrated their second birthday.

Soon was the time to hermione departur, and tough she was sad to leave her family, she knew that she had to make her parents proud. She knew her father was going totake the twins to hogwarts, so she wasn't anxious about them.

She knew she didn't wanted a repeat of her life at hogwarts so she resolved to be herself in her new scool.

Severus was very proud of his daughter, he had taken her her new school, and he had seen in her attitude that she was coping with the last events, they had made their goodbyes, and he left her , before heading to hogwarts. He had one last week of calm before the brats return, and he wanted to inform the headmaster of his situation.

He was greatly amused at the reaction he got to his children. the women had all fawn about how cute they were, and they had all asked about their mother.

He had made a stroy with his daughter, and they had all bought it. He told them, that he had married a foreigner witch that he had met in a conference in France, seventeen years ago, and that they hadthree children. They had kept their marriage secret, because of the dangers, but now his wife was dead because of a potion explosion, he had to take the twins with him.

He had been grilled about the details, but the story he had told them had convinced them, even albus, because they didn't know anything about his private life.

when asked about his other child, he told them that she had transfered to merlin institut. He and hermione had agreed to tell them that she had been homeschooled, and she transfered this year because of her mother death. They knew that nobody would suspect a thing because when everybody knew that hermione birthdate was 19/09/1979, she was birth a year later in fact. Her mother had changed her record to hide her and avoid suspicion. And she attend the institut inder her other name elizabeth snape.

He had been amused at his collegues reactions, they had all been impressed by the fact that his daughter attend the institut, and even if some of them express their regrets to not know her or teach her, they were pleased by her apparent knowledge and power.

But he was beyond angry when he found that black and lupin would be amoung the teachers this year.

Author note

The next is about the order and the malfoys

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the ordre reaction, the next will be

Thanks to all of my reviewers

Chaptre 3

Harry was having the summer of his life, he had avenged his parents death by killing voldemort, and he had been hailed as hero of the wizarding world. Though he didn't like the publicity, he had been told by ron and ginny that it was normal, and that he had to enjoy his life now that moldywart was dead, he had been reluctant at first but soon, the euphory of his victory took him.

He had spend the last few weeks at hogwarts enjoying the freedom and the attention he felt from the girls. He joined ron at the dating game, and he enjoyed all the attention he was given. He had dated three different girl during that time, before going out with ginny. And he felt happy for the first time.

He hadn't seen his other best friend a lot in the last weeks of school, but he supposed that she was still healing from her injuries at the ministry, she hadn't been present at the award ceremony, but he had been assured that she had received her.

When they had left the school he had spend the entire raid with ginny snogging and exploring each other. And he was pleased to find sirius remus and the weasleys waiting for him, they had exited the train late, so he didn't saw hermione, but he soon forget about the entire matter.

They had been told that there was a disturbence in the muggle part of the station, so the had to wait for an hour before leaving the station.

He had spend a few days at the dursleys, and though he hated them, he knew he had to stay at their house for some time, because not all of the deatheaters were apprehended after voldemort death.

He had been surprised to find out that snape was escorting him to sirius house, and he had to keep himeself in check to not loose his temper aroud the git.

The rest of the summer had been very pleasant for him, he had spend his holiday with the weasleys, and sirius and they had enjoyed the quiet atmospher of the summer, they had played quidditich, and chess, and he had spend a good amount of time with ginny. He even had a surprise birthday party where the weasleys, the ordres and even neville and luna had been there, though hermione and hadn't been present.

He had been surprised that hermione hadn't contacted him, but the birthday present she had sent him had eased his concern. He tought that she was angry because she hadn't received a second class award like everybody, but mrs weasley told that she didn't merit it, she had been injuried at the begining of the battle, the ordre had told him that she had received the award because of her old contributions and not because of the battle of the ministry.

He had send her a lettre to talk about his summer, and he told her that he was going to invite her for the last week of summer so she can nag him and ron and help them with their homework, but he didn't receive a reply. He wasn't concerned tough, she could be with her parents, enjoying herself, he would await for the end of summer.

The weasleys were having the summer of their life, molly was very pleased with her children, the two yong, had each received an ordre of merlin, and were now famous heros of the wizarding world, ginny was dating the boy who lived and would soon become his wife. And ron would marry the mugglborn witch granger, she would insure that he had good marks in school, and would bring new blood to the family. The weasley mattron had a hard time convincing several ordre members that they shouldn't interfer with the awarding ceremony of the ministry, because if the things remind like that ron could win her over and he could overcome his insecurities to ask her out, she told them that hermione had been injured early in the ministry, and so she didn't battle anyone, so the award was just polite from the ministry. And in the end she had her way, she had at first tought to ask arthur to bring the witch for the last week of the holiday, but she changed her mind, she would give her daughter the time of holiday to consolidate her relationship with harry, and ron could always ask the granger girl out at school.

Ginny and ron were very pleased with themeself, they were heros, they had received awards and money, and had fans now. Ginny had become harry girlfriend and ron was his best friend. All that was left was that ron ask hermione out, but they had agreed that he should wait for that, he would first date as many girls as he could, before setling with her.

What nobody knew was that they were in for good surprise.

Author note

Next the malfoys and zabini.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaptre 4

Draco malfoy was bored, he had spend the last year worried about his family. He knew that with the return of the dark lord that his father would return to his side. He had feared for his father life, but thanks to potter the dark lord was dead,and thanks to the idiots of the ministry and a good amount of money his father was free. Now he could live his life, as he wanted, though he feared what the future would bring him.

You see, draco malfoy was a veela. He had known this fact from his eleventh birthday, when he had taken the magical index test, he had already undergo his first transformation at thirteen, and he had reaped a lot of benefits from it. He had lost his baby fat, and gained muscles, he also had better senses,his body had also changed, and he could emett pheromones at will.

These changes had enabled him to attrack many witches to his bed, and he had profited from the experiences, though last year he couldn't sleep with all of them, because on one hand he had been worried for his family safety and on the other tere was to many of them.

Now he was determinated to make a good use of his last year of freedom, because come his seventeen birthday, he would began the search of his mate, he already knew that she was a girl, because he was attracted to girls only. He 'd have one year to win her over and tobond with her, or he will die of broken heart.

He had always tried to guess who his mate was, but he couldn't point her . He had always known that she was at hogwarts because he could that he was complete when he was at school. He knew that they should be compatible magically, intellectuelly and sexuelly, so she must be powerful, intelligent and very attractive. didn't know of any of his classmate who had the same affinity with him, so she must be from other years . He knew that his mateto be could also resist his pheromones so that ruled slytherin out, because nobody there could resist him. He sensed a headach coming, so he quiet thinking about the matter at hand.

He was surprised to see his best friend blaise coming from the fireplace, he thought that his friend must be as bored as he was, to come and see him.

He knew that they shared the same condition because blaise was also a veela. They had known that together, and had explored together the field so to speak. Blaise had made as many conquete as draco. They had also tried many times to pinpoint their mates, but they hadn't been successful so far. They could only hope that this year will bring satisfaction to their questions.

'what already bored'

'you could say that yes, I was wondering if I could spend the rest of the summer here draco, because my mother doesn't want me in her path anymore' said blaise in a light tone, but draco could see the hurt in his friend eyes. He knew blaise loved his mother dearly, and craved her love and affection. She loved him, but she also needed the love of man, so she was always searching for a new husband or lover, thus her son was often left to his own . draco hoped for the sake of his friend that blaise mate would give him the love and care he craved and meritt.

The two teens spend the rest of summer together, flying, playing quidditch, and researching many magical topics, for all of their good looks and vanity they were both

The time pass quickly, and soon it was the moment to depart for hogwarts. The station was as busy as always,as the malfoys and blaise zabini made their way to the train. They could see potter and his crew. You couldn't miss them, because of the hord of reporters around them. They hurried to the train, and choose a compartiment near the front of the train, so they wouldn't be near potter and co. They were certain that now that the golden boy had won that the griffindors would be more confident, and more cruel, because they were the 'good guys'. The slytherins would be much more vindicated now that he who must not be named was trully dead, but they would healed their heads high and cope with what ever they face. They met with their housemates and share the train ride with them.

The boys couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness that wouldn't leave them as the train took of. Usually, by that moment the emptiness and the loneliness would be gone by now but it wasn't happening.

They sat in silence as their confusion grew, they couldn't think of a reason why they were still feeling lonely, so they ignored the feelings and tried to concentrate on something else, and so they spend the journey, catching up with their friends, and playing chess or exploding snap.

Soon the train was at hogsmed station, and the took the horseless carriage, to the castle. They took their seat at the slitherin table, and soon the great hall began to fil up with the students.

The sorting had just finish when a commotion began to stire at the gryffindor table. They soon saw potter and weasley runing to the head table. And soon the professors began talking furiously. They saw the headmaster, the deputy headmistress and their head of house leaving the table and soon the great hall.

They didn't have to wait for long to know the cause of this commotion. Pansy had come quickly to share the news with them

'it seems that the mudbloob hadn't made it to the school, maybe she had learnd her right place in the world, and she prefered to remin in the muggle world with her pears' she was beaming as she said it, and the boys knew that she was utterly happy with the absence of the griffindor princess. It wasn't a secret that pansy hated granger because of her talent intellect and power. She saw the mugglborn as her better and she tried by all means to make her suffer for it.

They were curious at the reasons of the absence of granger. They knew that she was the most powerful witch of their year, and also the most intelligent. She and her friends were a tight group so they must know if anything was abnormal with her. They soon resolved to talk to their head of house about her absence, he must know.

They were so engrossed in the new mystery that they forgot about the feelings they had at the train ride, but the event of the next months would bring it up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note

I'd like to thank all of those that had left reviews, and I'd like to apologise for any gramatical mistakes,or misspelling words, I'll edit the story after whriting it completely, because I know that it's annoying, to began reading a story just to find it incomplete.

Chaptre 5

Harry had just had the best summer of his life, with his godfather and the weasleys. He had enjoyed his time and was now heading to hogwarts to began his sixth year. He was certain that it will be the best with the threat of voldemort gone now.

He had received his OWL score two days after his birthday, and thought he had received O on his DADA OWL, he had failed history and divination. He had been sure that snape wouldn't want him in his NEWTS class because of his EE in his OWL, but dumbeldor had told him that they would made exeption for him because of his efforts in bringing voldemort down. He hadn't known how to feel at that news, on one hand he was happy to de able to pass his potions NEWS,but on the other hand he was upset he'd have to be in the class of the greasy git.

He borded the train, and shared a compartiment with his girlfriend ginny his friends, ron and neville and their girlfriends lavender and luna. He hadn't notice hermione absence til an hour after the train took off, but ginny had remind him that hermione was still a perfect and she was probably in the perfect compartiment.

Sirius had told him that she remind perfect because of her excellant scores on her OWLS, unlike harry and ron, who had failed some of their exams.

They took a horseless carriage to the school, and took their usual seat at the griffindor table, soon the table filled around them, and there wasn't a place for hermione near them, but harry thought that they could always catch up in the common room later, and he soon forget about the matter.

It wasn't until dean asked about hermione, that they noticed her absence from the table. They began asking their classmates about her, but nobody had seen her at the train nor at the station.

So harry and ron made their way to the head table to ask the professors about hermione.

The headmaster looked confused as they told him about hermione absence, but he told them to wait until they were in more secure place.

They run to the headmaster office, and soon the room filled with the professors. Dumbeldor, muggonaggol, sirius remus and to their disgust snape took their seat around the headmaster desk

'so when was the last time you had heared from miss granger' asked dumbldor.

'she had send me a present for my birthday, but we didn't exchange letters this summer like the pevious ones, do you think she 's in danger' said harry. In fact he was very confused, he hadn't talked to hermione since the ministry attack, and the last time he had seen her had been two days before the end of last term. He was sure that neither ron nor ginny had had contact with her in this time, so he was confused and somehow afraid for the safety of his best friend. He also felt guilty because in all this time he hadn't thought of his best friend.

' no. there wasn't a deatheater attack since the ministry, so she just must have missed the train. I' m going to send shacklbot and tonks to investigate, and hopefully miss granger will soon be here with us, good night boys'.

Harry didn't want to leave, but he knew that he didn't have a choice. He couldn't do a thing to help, and the quick glance sirius throw him told him that he would told him if there was any news.

But just as the two griffindors left his office, dumbldor demenor changed, his face showed his concern, and he quickly made a firecall to the auror headquarters, to talk to shacklbolt. He was assured by the auror that they would keep him in the known, and soon he dismess his professors.

Severus had to fight to keep a strait face, but he secrely was very amused, by the reaction his daughter absence had bringed. He was sure that what the two aurors would find would shake the school, and the ordre members, but he would show them compassion, because they had hurt his princess badly and it was their turn to suffer. He spend the night playing with his sons, waiting for the storm.

He wasn't surprised when he received a firecal, at one in the morning. He made his way to the headmaster office, making sure to show his displeasure at the call, and he found the professors with the two aurors presents. Minerva and tonks was crying and the others were all sad,he was sure he had seen tears in the mutt and werewolve eyes, but he ignored them and adressed dumbldor directly

'what was so urgent that you couldn't wait until morning to call me?'

' miss granger is dead, severus'

It took all of his self control for severus to show them a shocked face, before he quickly resumed his first expression, but it was enaugh to avoid the old coat suspision

'how?' he asked, but it was kingsley who answered him

'she dies at a car acciedent with her parents. They had spend the holiday in france, and they had the accident there. They had been buried there, and some members of there family had contacted their friends.'

It was clear the auror didn't know what he was talking about, and that he had just repeat what he had been told, but severus wasn't going to pursue the matter, he had a role to play after all

'are you sure it was just an accident?'

' that's what I want you to know severus, please contact your old acquintance and see if you can find any clue' said dumbldor befor turning to the two aurors 'as for you two, I want you to invistigate this matter, you have to go to the continent and search the matter, we have to be sure. As for the boys we aren't going to tell them until we know the truth, maybe mis granger is still alive somewhere.'

"good luck with that" tought severus, he knew all they would find was what his daughter had planted for them. She faked her death in a car accident in france. It wasn't just because of the wizards but it was specially for the centre, because they knew of her existance. Thankfully they hadn't had and idea of her real look, all they know was that she had brown hair and eyes. It also help that she had the look of her great grandmother from her father side, so they wouldn't know her if they search for her.

He knew that this year was going to be very interesting and that the news of her death would bring a deserved guilt and peine to those wizards.

Author note

We have just one chaptre before the real fun, thanks to all those that had reviewed, please keep me motivated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaptre 6

Shock, was the reaction Dumbldor got when he told Harry Ron and Ginny the news of Hermione death. He had postponed the task until he had been sure of her death and the circonstance of said fate. Unfortunately, the girl had died in a car accident in France with her parents. Such a loss, she had great potentiel, thought Dumbldor. He had many plans for her, but now he'd have to change all of them. He was certain that Voldemort wasn't dead, and that he had made horcruxes if the diary was any indication. This defeat was just temporary, but it was very fortunate because it gave them time to prepare Harry for his role. He had counted the mugglborn witch in his plans. He knew that Harry nor Ron were useful for research, and the girl intellect was impressive. She had kept the two boys in line, and had helpt them with their school work.

Harry was devasted, his best friend had died. The only person in the world who had always stood by him, wasn't there anymore. He couldn't think. It must be a jock, yes that's it a prank. A very bad prank, or a nightmare, he was going to wake up soon and found that it was just a bad dream. But the face of Dumbldor made him realize that it was the truth. It wasn't supposed to be like that, they were supposed to be best friends for the rest of their lifes, now that Voldemort was no more, and she would nagg them about homework and school work, and helped them.

He felt like his world had crushed down. Sadness was all he felt. Quickly replaced by anger. She should have been with him this summer, and not in France. He felt numb, he needed to think strait, but thinking and analysing wasn't his thing. It was Hermione's. he knew he had lost something very precious, he just didn't know how to cope with it.

Ron was very angry. How dare she. She shouldn't have died. She was supposed to live and help him. How can he make it out of school now without her. she was supposed to wait for him to play the field before they marry and have kids, and she'd cook for him just like his mother. He'd work, and she would stay at home to rise the children, and at night they would had sex. But now that bitch was dead and all of his plans were doomed. He could always use lavender. He had to talk to his mother.

Ginny was very pleased, the mudblood was dead. She wasn't afraid to loose Harry anymore. That bitch was the biggest menace to her plans at becoming Mrs Potter, but now she could relax. Harry was now hers. Though she knew that her idiot brother had wanted the witch, she felt that he could do better. After all he was a hero and had an ordre of merlin second class.

The next few weeks was very interesting. Severus had observed the different reaction to the news of his daughter death, and was very amused at what he saw. Dumbldor was playing the sad grandfather, but he knew that the aged wizard wasn't concerned about hermione's fate, what had him sad was that he'd have to change his plans for the golden boy now, he'd have to encourage him to study and do research now that the brain of the golden trio was dead.

Potter was an other matter, one moment he would be depressed and sad, and the other he would be extremely angry at anyone who would talk about Hermione. It was like he tried to forget about her, or that his denial of her existance could ease his attitude had given Severus the opportunity to make the brat pay for his mistakes. He'd given him many detentions and would where he made him clean coldrons or prepare disgusting ingredients and he talk him down to make him see his mistakes. He knew it was childish, and that his daughter would skin him alive if she knew it, but he couldn't help himeself.

The Weasleys were another matter, they behave like nothing had changed. And in the case of the young witch she acted like she owned the place. Severus had a hard time a keeping himeself in check around her. but he confort himeself with taking as many points from her as he could. He was releaved that he didn't have to support her brat of brother, because he hadn't score enaugh on his OWLS, though his annoying mother had tried to make him accept the idiot, he had kept his position, he had told Albus at the time that it was bad enaugh to have Potter in his clasS, he wouldn't bother with the lazy idiot.

The professors were diveded. There was those that missed his daughter terribly. He knew that she was the favorite of many of them, and there feelings were guenines like Flitwick, Vector, and Sprout. But there were also those who felt guilty because they hadn't give her the support she deserve like Muggonaggol, Black and Lupin. The most funny reaction was Trealwney'swho had told them that she had seen the demise of the griffindore beforehand. He had a hard time keeping his laugh at her worlds, and the indignant reaction from Minerva and Black had been extremely amusing.

The rest of the students were indifferents, though the slytherins and ravenclaws seemed releaved that Hermione wasn't here anymore, because they could now compete for the spot of the best student and valedictorian of their year. It was widely known that she was the best student in her year and the most intelligent and tallented witch of her age though nobody in the wizarding world knew how far extended was her talent and intellect, and he would made sure that it stays that way. The slytherins specially Draco and Pansy used Potter attitude to annoy him every time they cross him. They would talk about her or insult her to cause Potter anger and cause him troubles, specially when Severus was around.

He knew that for the rest of the students the presence of his children had made more reaction than the news of Hermione death, but he remind himeself that they hadn't known his daughter, and that she was better without them. He'd have to send her copies of his memories of Trealwney prediction and Minerva reaction with his next lettre.

He had just received her weekly lettre and he was very proud of her achievements. She had tested out of sixth year level and in NEWS level in all of her classes. And she send him a lettre every week to keep him updated.

Author note

The next chaptre is going to be a surprise. Thanks to all the reviewers, I'm going to edit the story in the next few days so you might reread the next version.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the begining of the fun please keep the reviews

Chaptre 7

Severus was so lost in his toughts, that he almost missed his sons cries. He calmed and put them in bed, before resuming his thoughts. So much had happened this last year.

He had noticed that the reactions to Hermione death had calmed down after the first month, and soon almost all of the student had forgot about her, the exeptions been Potter and the professors. And so the life had gone on in Hogwarts.

He had exchanged letters with his daughter weekly and had sometimes gone to see her on the weekends in the institut bringing his twins with him. He was very happy for her, because he had seen the sparkles of joy return to her slowly but surely, and he was extremely pleased that she had agreed to spend the chrismast holiday with him at hogwarts, when he had told her that Potter and co weren't going to be there. His slytherins absence were also a good bonus.

It had amused him that nobody of his collegues had suspected that his daughter Elizabeth Snape was in fact Hermione Granger. It had helped a lot that the marauders weren't there. He had been afraid of the werewolve sense, but Lupin absence had been very welcome. They had celebrated Hermione birthday who happend to be on 25/12, and he was pleased to see that his daughter had began reverting to her old demeanor. Her real personality and not the one she presented at hogwarts. Wile she was very intelligent, she didn't flanted her knowledge, and she was very open and not at all sutborn about her opinions, she also wasn'tquick to jump to conclusion, and could hold herself, and had confidence in her abilities, she respected the autorithy figures, but that didn't mean that she think their words absolute truth. Nor did she have absolute faith in books. He had always found her act at hogwarts very amusing, and was often surprised that all of his collegues falls for her attitude.

Soon the holidays had ended, and it was time for his daughter departure. He found that he was sad about her absence, but he conforted himeself by recalling how happy she was at her new school, and that he would see her the next holiday. He had taken her and the twins for a last family day, before seing her to the institut.

The next day, the students arrived back from their trip. And with the begining of term, Severus found himeself busy with his job and the twins. It was a good distraction for his problems, and he found that he could sleep now without nightmares.

The time flow by, and March began, and with it Blaise birthday. Severus had always known that Blaise and Draco was veelas, and he knew that come their seventeen birthday they'd have to search for their mates. They had told the boys that they'd have a year to bond with their mates or they die of broken hearts, but it wasn't the entire truth.

Technically they have one year to complete the bonding, but they must mark their mates before that. In fact they had one month after the seventeenth birthday of the youngest persone of the couple, to mark their mates. The two boys hadn't known any of it til the chrismats holiday, and they were really angry at their family for keeping these facts from them.

Severus knew he have to help the young slytherin, and that he'd have to postpone telling Dumbledor til the last moment, if not at all. The headmaster would try to manipulate the situation to his own advandages.

Severus had asked the two bots to control themeself all the time. It wouldn't do for them to scare their mates before even explaining things to the girls. For that purpose the two of them was also told that they should tell Severus the identity of the girls before trying anything to have his help and advices. Draco had jocked that he would learn from Blaise mistakes because his birthday was two months later, so he had time, but he was remind that Blaise had time on his side, he could win his mate in the school year without having to fear the holiday break.

The potion master had squestred the young student in his private quarters for his transformation. He had spend the whole night at his student side to make sure that he was alright, and to ease his pain.

Two weeks later , a very confused Blaise seek the slytherin head of house for advice

« I'm sorry professor to bother you, but I don't know what to do anymore. I'm very confused »

« you know you can call me Severus in private Blaise. Now what 's the matter ? is it about your mate ? »

« yes in a manner of speaking, I had since my birthday tried to search for my mate, but I couldn't find her. In fact all I have felt was loneliness and emptiness, untill three days ago, when I had sensed the most beautiful fragrence of honey and lavender coming from the griffindor table, it was very faint, but I could sense it. I had tried finding its source all day, and finally I could pinpoint it to the resident bike »

At Severus questioning look he explained « Parvati Patil, but the thing is that I 'm not attracted to her, in fact I had seen her every day after my birthday, and I all I felt toward her was repulsion untill that day. And it wasn't just her the day after the same thing happened with the Weaslette, and today it was Brown. I don't know what to do »

« are you sure that they were the source of the sent ? you could have overlooked someone from the griffindor or the huffelpuf table, or you could have rejected your mate »

« no I'm quiet sure, I had contact with all of them after my transformation but hadn't had any reaction untill now, in fact it seemed the sent is from their clothes, not from them. »

« how ? »

When I was near them, I had the urge to ripe their robes from them, and to keep the robes, it was a great urge, like they were unworthy of those robes »

« maybe the answer to your questions lies there, maybe the robes weren't theirs, let me handle it for now, we still have time to search for your mate. You hadn't shown any new symptomes at blaise negatif node, he resumed go rest for now, I'll see what I can do for you »

« thanks Severus »

The potion master had to make sure that his student claims were real, so he asked the house elves to bring him some of the girl clothes the next hogsmade weekend, and he had presented the samples to Blaise. The results had confirmed the theory of his pupil , blaise had claimed that the sent of his mate was on four robes though it was very weak, but they the clothes wer from the four girls closets.

it was a mystery they tried to resolved, and the only clue was the robes. Severus knew of some dark potions that could help them find the mysterious girl but he didn't dare use them. He also was very weary of asking the headmaster assistance on the matter but it needed months for preparation,in fact if he began now the potion would be ready by the end of the school year, and he would need something of the girl essence so he kept a robe and Blaise had kept another one.

What was more frustrating was that the four girls didn't had any idea about the origine of the clothes. He had tried using legilimancy but had with an empty hand and a big headache. He was glad his daughter wasn't like those girls.

Soon it was Drago turn, and Severus had tought that the same thing wouldn't happen again. Only to be prouven wrong when Drago had complained about the same matter three weeks later, he had told his godfather that he had not only sensed his mate fragrence coming from the griffindor girls, but also from Blaise wich had him very confused, because he already knew that his mate was a girl. But what confused the young slytherin was the weakness of the sent, which had prevented him from fighting with Blaise, tough he had sensed the urge to slapp his classmate on more than occasion.

Severus sensed a headache building, when a very crazy idea crossed his mind, could it be possible, he'd have to be sure first, but it will be a nightmare for all of them specially the poor girl. Not wanting to dwell on the matter befor confirming his thought he gave his godson Blaise mate robe that he kept. When his godson confirm his suspicion that indeed the robe had the sent of his mate,Severus felt his headache growing. He send the student to his dorm before floowing to Malfoy manor.

He'd have to inform the parents of his students of the situation. They finally agreed that the only solution to this problem was for the boys to share their mate, and though the two veelas were incofortable with this solution, they knew that it was their only chance at living in peace, they knew that if only one of them succed in his bonding the pther would die and their mate would be sent to Azkaban, wich will kill the other. So they didn't have a choice.

The rest of the year passed quickly for Severus. Ha had finish the potion in the first week of June , and as he didn't wanted to waist time he used it only to faint when he read the name on the parchemant. It was his daughter name

Hermione Elizabeth Russell Snape.

When he woke he recalled what happened and he verified the results for three time befor giving up. It was a hellich situation and he didn't know how to bring it to all of the concerned people. But what was sure was that he'd have to speak to his daughter first befor doing anything. He'd have to wait until she fifnshed her exams before speaking to her.

With that thought in mind he left his laboratory and checked on his sons before heading to his bedroom for a very needed sleep.

Author note

Thanks to all of the reviewrs, I'm happy that my story pleased you . I'm going to edit this story afer finishing it like I said befor.

And for those who find it slow it was a needed speed to explain all of the players, now would began the real story.

Please keep me motivated


	8. Chapter 8

Chaptre 8

Blaise was anything but stupid. In fact he had been tied for second place befor this year with Drago. He had spend the time after his birthday trying to find his mate. When he had met a dead end, he had owled his mother asking for every book she had on veela, and he had reread all of them. He was surprised at the amount of information he missed before concerning the bonding. the books also explained that the veela would feel a growing urge to mark his mate from the time of the seventeen birthday of the yougest of them.

He had stored this bit of information in memory knowing that it could be important later. And when he had found that Drago had the same mate, his frustration had grown. Why did he have to share the only person who could love him and be loyal to him with someone else. He resolved then and there to find her befor his best friend.

The identity of his mate was like a puzzle, and he had always loved a good challenge. He knew that Snape would help him, but he needed something to do. And he would need all advantages he could gather now that his mate was also the mate of Drago.

From what he had gathered, his mate had attended Hogwarts for the last three years. He had been able to sense her from his third year. She also was a griffindor judging by how her robes had been in the griffindors closets.

So he had a good start, he had eliminated all of the slytherins , huffelpufs and ravenclaws girls. He also had eliminated the first, second, and third years. So that left him with the fourth, fifth and sixth years. He had eliminated all of the older students because he was certain that his mate was younger than him.

So he tried to collect all of the information he had, she was a griffindor, she was younger than him, and she would have been a fourth, fifth or sixth year .

He knew that he needed the list of the griffindor students to complete his search, but he doubt that the professors would help him without knowing his reasons. And he felt that he would loose his advantages if he indulged them. It didn't help matters that he was a slytherin and so he was suspected amoung all of his professors save his head of house. Snape had told him that he would try the identification potion but waiting was killing him and he needed to do something. So he headed to the librairy.

It wasn't secret that the librairy of hogwarts had a book, where listed all of the students, their birth date, their house their results and punishements, and the date of their departure from the school. It was classed by house and year. It was known by the faculty as the school book

When he asked Mme Pince about the book he was surprised when she told him that another student had requested it. It seems that he wasn't the only one who had done some thinking. It shouldn't surprised him that Draco Malfoy had done the same thing and tha he had reached the same conclusions. He needed to make another deal with his classmate.

He had cornered Draco that night

'hey Draco, how are you ? I heared that you are always in the librairy these days, find anything intersting ?'

' cut the crapp, Zabini,what do you want ?'

' I have a deal for you. I know that you are searching for our mate, and that you're using the school book. I'll help you with it.'

' and what would I gain from that, I'm doing fine by my self'

' we could help each other with the researchs. You know that it wouldn't be easy for us when the urge of the marking kick in, so we need all the advantages we could gather, so do you agree ?'

Draco tought for a long time, he wouldn't loose anything and it would save him time, but he would make it clear to Blaise thathe must share informations he found. It wouldn't do him any good if his friend tried to pul one over him.

Blaise had the same reserves, and in the end they resolved to take oathes that they would share anything found.

And so they spend the last few weeks of the school year compiling information from the school. They had already eliminated the griffindores sixth years and the Weaslette. All they felt near those girls was repulsion.

It left them with the fifth and fourth years. There was three other fifth year, and five fourth years from griffindors. So they spend the following two weeks trying to find wich one of them was the one.

But they hadn't been able to find her. It was so bloody frustrating . they had one week untill the holiday, and they needed her identity. They knew that the potion would be ready in the next two weeks from what Severus had told them. But they were impatient.

Blaise had resolved to reading his books to find if he had missed something when a sentence gathered his attention

' _the veela would need a year after the first transformation befor began sensing his mate. He would feel warm and complete near his mate and empty and lonely when he wasn't._

_The sensation would be eased for the veela if he had an article of his mate. He sent of the mate could weaken the feelings, but the emptiness would grow by the time of the marking._

_During the time between the two transformation the veela would imprint on several potentiel mate, but he would choose the most powerful one to be his mate by the time of his final transformation. If the said potentiel mate die befor the transformation the veela would choose the second powerful potentiel .the veela would sense the death as a great peine, and he would always feel emptiness, but he would complete the bonding with his new partner. this fact explain why it possible for two veelas to share the same mate. It could be because of the great potentiel of the mate or because the mate was the second choice for one of the veela'_

He recalled that at the begining of this year he had felt somehow lonely, tough the feeling had eased, it was always on the back of his mind. In fact the feeling had greatly weakened by the time he had touched his mate robe.

He quickly shared this new information with Draco.

' so you mean she isn't here. That could explain why we hadn't been able to find her untill now. But how did her robes ended in the griffindor tower ?' sais Draco

' maybe she left them last year. We need to change our methodes, our mate was a student here for the last three years, but she isn't now. We need to search for the student who hadn't return to Hogwarts this year' replied Blaise

' don't forget that she is younger than us'

And so they spend the last week searching the book, but so far had come to dead ends. The only student that had missed this year was Granger, and she was dead not to mention older than the two of them. Blaise was going to close the book in frustration when he came across a very intersting page.

It was the page of Hermione Granger. He immediately sensed acurious feelings, like the photo befor him was fake. But he shaked it. He was ready to close the book when a sentence had him stopped

'_Hadn't completed her schooling because of her death. She had had the highest score of OWLS, and the second highest index of magic of her year. assumed birth date 19/09/1979. Corrected birth date 19/06/1979assumed death date 01/07/1996'_

he didn't know why but he felt it was important. He didn't know why they had used assumed for Granger birth date. So he searched the index and was surprised by what he found

'_asumed birth date are used for the student wich the school wards hadn't been able to identify their real birth date. Thoses wizard and witches would have been able to do magic from the womb, and their accidental magic is always impressive. It is always assumed that a wizard or a witches wouldn't perform accidental magic untill the age of sixth months at the earliest. So the school wards identify their assumed birth date by taking sixth months from the date of their first accidental magic._

_Corrected birth date is used for those who had used time turner. It added the amount of time they had experienced to their age to have their true age_

'_assumed death date are used when the wizard or witch have taken his true form, aand had aknowledge their tru heritage. It is used for those adopted or hidden student'_

Blaise was stunned. He hadn't known this . if it was exact, then granger wasn't older than them. Hell she could be younger. And the information about the assumed death date was very intriguing. If true it could mean that she was quickly copied the information of her page and the explanation of the assmed birth date, befor heading to his dormitory. Draco needed to know this.

Draco was stunned. They had just three days to find their mate, and they had been ready to give up and wait for the potions, when Blaise had came to tell him the most unbelievable tale. Granger could be alive.

'even if this is true, why the hell would I care ?' he said

' because she may be your mate'

'what ? are you insane ? there is no way that this muddblood is my mate'

' think about it Draco, we know that our mate is a griffindor, and younger than us, and most important fact is that she was absent from the school this last year. and the only one who fit is Hermione Granger. She is also very intelligent and powerful. In fact I find it very fitting'

' let agree with you, how do you want us to aren't best friend with her. Hell we even don't know where she is. And we can't very well go to her friends for answers'

'but we could always ask know that he was in the ordre, so he must know something and if not he could always ask. Also you could ask your father, with his connections he could help us. But we had to be sure of it. '

'yes let's wait for the identification potion beore we do anything'

Finally they decided to wait untill the holiday began, to approch their head of house. Not knowing that he had already found the very thing they were searching. Their mate name. And that his discovery would confirm their suspicion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Severus was very annoyed. He had been rather impatient this last week to find a free moment when he could go see his beloved daughter, but so far he hadn't be able. And to make matter worse, just as he was heading to Merlin institut, he had been summoned to the headmaster office. Wile he respected Albus, he knew that the older wizard was very manipulating and that it would be better for him to agree to what he wanted than spend precious time arguing with him.

He was surprised to find Black, Lupin and Mcgonaggol already there with Dumbldore. He took his seat and waited for the headmaster to talk, taking his time to observe the group. Black seemed angry, and Lupin and Mcgonaggoll were worried, wile the headmaster was calm. So far nobody said a thing, so he impatiently talk to them

« what do you want headmaster ? I don't have all night, I'm expected somewhere else »

« oh and pray tell who is this mysterious person, some deatheaters that want to bring there master back » said Sirius, he was interrupted by Remus « Sirius » « what ? I can't imagine he's going to meet a bird. Nobody is desesperate enaugh to want him »

« not that I want to explain myself to you Black, but Elizabeth had finish her exams this week , and I had promess her that I would take the boys to see her, because she hadn't seen them in a month. I have exactly one hour to be there and I want to be on time »

He was certain that Black had wanted to say something, but someone must have silenced him, because he kept opening and closing his mouth. Severus attention was once again on the headmaster when the old wizard talked to him

« very well Severus, we aren't going to keep you. Congratulations to your daughter by the way, I have heared that she had graduated from Merlin Institut » at Severus affirmative nod, he continued

« it seemed that Voldemort isn't dead »

« what ? are you sure headmaster ? »

« yes, Harry scare had gone active once again. And he would need a strong protection and training. I want you to take him in this summer, and train him in occulomancy, and dueling. You're the best choice »

« what about Black and Lupin ? they can both train him in dueling, and you know that he don't listen to me. He is very recless, and that he doesn't apply himeself. Hell the only reason he hadn't failed the first five years was the help he had from Miss Granger, you had all seen his results this past year »

« you're right about Miss Granger. Her death was a great loss our side has had. And it's the reason why I want him with you this summer. Harry need a firm hand, and you're the only one who can handle him »

« I must inform you that I'm going to my house with the children, and I won't allow any disrespect from Potter in front of them. I will also be very busy brewing potions for the hospital wing and my own customers, and experimenting so if he show any lazyness,I would send him back to you. Now if that's all I'd like to take my leave. My children are waiting for me »

« ok, we will talk about the details after your return »

He left quickly befor the headmaster come with another brillant idea, he took his sons, befor heading to the gates of the school. From there he apparate to London.

He found his daughter waiting for him in the arrival room at the institut, and she hugged him, befor fussing about her brothers, whom she hadn't seen in a month. They made their way to the common room where they sat togher. The boys was very curious, and clairly wanted to explore, and he was surprised when Hermione called a house elve

« binny could you please take my brothers and give them a tour of the school »

« yes Miss Snape, I is taking care of them »

Severus lifted an amused eyebrow at his daughter, so she respond

« what ? I can ask for a service from house elves from time to time. I don't like slavery, and looking down on some creature, but I know the importance of the bond for their survival, so I accept it, now tell me how are you ? your last letter have left me very worried »

« I'm fine and so are he boys, you don't have to worry. I just had the most happy year of my teaching career ,without Weasley and longbottom in my class. And Potter had just enaugh marks to not fail his classes. You'de be happy to see him this year, he was lost without you. And your professord had just how truly luky they were to have you in there class. Tough the end wasn't as good as the beginning of the year" . at her questioning look, he continued "Dumbldor had the brillant idea to make me host Potter for the summer to train him, as if I hadn't enaugh of him in the school year"

" you know my opinion about that subject, you have to stop holding your grudge and tell him the truth about your attitude to him sometime, and the sooner the better. But enaugh about him. I want to ask you about your slytherins. Have they found their mates yet?"

He throw her a surprised look, befor saying "I should have known that of all the wizard and witches of the school you're the only one with enaugh brain to have catch up with that fact "

"I think that Dumbldore would have guessed if he have been paying attention to them. Now are you going to answer me or not"

"fine. In fact I had come today for that matter" she interupted him

"what? Please tel me I'm not the mate of a slytherin"

" no you're not the mate of one. You're the mate of the two of them"

"what?how? there must be an error, I can't be the mate of the two of the. They hate me and my kind" he told her how he had found about her been the mate of the two befor pursuing

" no they don't hate had been obessessed with you from your first year, and all of his insults were just to catch your attention. As for Blaise he was attracted to you from your fourth year, when he had seen you at the ball, so they don't hate you. The real problem would be to explain everything to them, you know that you don't have a choice, you must agree with the bonding"

"yes I know, deep down I had expected to be the mate of Draco but Blaise was an expected surprise" at her father look she carried on " I had seen the way he looked at me and how he would become aggressive when Harry and Ron where near me, he would act more like a jalous boyfriend than an ennemy. But would we explain the truth ? why can't we just make up a story for them, tell them I' m your daughter and that I had forgot my robes in the gryffindor dormitory when I stayed at the school on the chrismats holiday"

"wile your story seemed logical, they won't believe it because they had known from their third year that their mate was at hogwarts. Don't worry, Lucius and Narcissa are close friends . They and the boys will keep our secrets safe."

"ok I'll trust you on that matter. I still have a week to officialy finish school, so you can tell them. It will give them enaugh time to come to term with it, befor I meet them."

They spend the rest of the evening playing with the boys and catching up with the last of gosips and news. Before he headed back to hogwarts.

The next day he wanted to head to the malfoys zearly, only to be called to the headmaster office, where he was told to that he would have to fetch Potter from his relatives house by the end of the fourth week of the holiday . he didn't try to discuss the ordre because he knew it would be a waist of a precious time. So he took the floo from his quarters to the had wanted to talk to the elders befor informing the two boys about their mate. He was greeted by Narcissa.

" good morning Severus, is something wrong with the boys? have you found something new?"

" good morning to you too Narcissa. The boys are fine. I came here today to talc to you about their mate, befor informing them of her name. please call Lucious so I wouldn't have to repeat myself"

To say the Malfoys were surprised was an euphemisme. To find that their friend had kept his family for so long from them. And to find that the girl tought muddblood was his daughter and their son mate left them silenced.

Severus had left them with the task of informing the boys, when they arrived home in three days. And they knew their task wasn't going to be easy. But they hoped the two veelas would calm down and accept their mate befor they meet her .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

To say they were nervous was an very weak description to the two slytherins. In fact Blaise and Draco were anxious, impatient and afraid. They would meet their mate officially for the first time This evening. And they couldn't wait for the time of the Snapes arrival.

They had returned from school last weeks,they had already agreed that Blaise would at least spend the first month of the holiday with the Malfoys, so they wouldn't have to wait more than was necessary for the identification test. They were surprised when they were both surprised when they were asked strait away to Lucius study, and they found their parents already their waiting for them. Their chock greaw again when they were informed that their head of house had already done the test the last week and he had informed their family of their mate name. They couldn't shake the shock they felt at the name they were told. Elizabeth Snape.

Who was this witch, from what they were told she was Snape oldest daughter, and she was a student in Merlin's Institut in London, who happened to be in her final year. The two boys were spechless from the shock. They had both guessed that their mate was Hermione Granger. All of the clues they had pointed to her. So who was this witch they were told about. They both felt that something was wrong.

' how could she be our mate, if we hadn't meet her befor ? our mate was at Hogwarts for at least three years, and it was just this past year. she is also younger than us, so how can she already have finished school when we have still a year left' asked Draco

He was surprised to see a look of pride and love crossed his father eyes befor he respond' very good observations Draco, yes you're right your mate indeed had been at Hogwart for five years, and not just three, but she had quit it to Merlin Institut. And even if she is younger than you two, she had finished her education with the best marks this past year from what I have heared.'

Blaise had been very quiet until that moment when he said 'but how ?we should have known of her. It would be hard to miss Snape daughter at the school. She couldn't be a slytherins, and to be a Griffindor would be a nightmare for her because they hate her father. Unless ..' he stoped talking and his eyes bacame wide with his surprise 'but how, and why did they hide it, how could Hermione be Snape daughter, he always was mean to her, and didn't treated her differently from the other gryffindores. He was more vicious to her than any other save Potter. So how ?'

The rambling of Blaise was interupted by Lucious.' Very good Blaise, yes your mate is Hermione Granger, and yes she is Severus daughter. It's quiet a long story, and I would told you all I you know about this matter Tonight'.

They had both been surprised by what they were told. The act Severus and Hermione at Hogwarts was very convincing. Nobody had suspected that the gryffindor princess was the daughter of the slytherin head. And yet when they recalled the memories they had at the time, they could see some form of affection and pride in their head of house behavior. Severus with all the insults and name calling had never called her idiot or dunderhead. She was always the know-it- all. Wich would also refer to her intelligence. When he had said that he hadn't seen a difference in her apparence in their fourth year they had all laughed very hard beliving his words were insults, and while they could be, they could also mean that no matter how she looked like, she would always mean the same to the man. Hell he had praticlly told her he loved her in front of them, and nobody had been the wiser. He often ignored her in his class, and never asked her first, humiliating other students instead for their ignorance, and when he would asked her, he would always give her the most difficult questions. At the time all the students had guessed that he did it because of her knowledge and intelligence, but it also proof that he respected her , and would always challenged her with the most difficult tasks, to keep her in tows. It was really a master piece. They had all been fools. They could see it now.

They fear grew as they tought about what their head of house would do to them to pay them back for what they had done to his daughter. Draco more than Blaise because he was often on his ways to insult her. But nontheless, the quiet slytherin would also pay because he hadn't done aything to stop his friend. In fact he had laughed with the others at her expens.

But the real cause of their fear was Hemione herself. They both feared that she would rejected them or accept just the marking to insure their life and then leave them. They both wanted her love, not just to be with them to avoid Azkaban.

Lucius had insured them that she was aware of their conditions for some time now, and that from what her father had told him she was willing to start with the boys from scratch. She was willing to give them chances, and had proposed that they spend some time togheter this summer to know each other better. But they have to wait for her to finish her year.

The week that had followed had been one of the most infuriating for them. They couldn't wait for the time to pass, and when they remembered their concerns, they found that the time passed to quickly. Finally, it was almost the time of dinner and the Snapes would arrive soon. They had wanted to great Hermione at the fireplace, but Lucius had refused, he wanted to give them time to gather themeself, he knew that at the time they would sense her, they wouldn't be able to stop themeself and would both try to assault her, wich will infuriate her father, and frighten her. That's how they found themeself in Draco study nervous, and impatient, when the most beautiful sent invaded their nooses. They knew immediatly that their mate had arrived, and had a hard time controlling themeself. They both couldn't help the toughts that crossed their minds « if it was hard now, how could it be when she reached her maturity, and they won't be able to stop themeself ».

They hurried to the living room where the sent of hermione was coming from. They were surprised at the sight that greated them. There in front them were three purblood supremacists were sitting with the epitome of everything they stood against.

Hermione was talking with Lucius like they were old friend, and Narcissa and Catrina couldn't take their eyes from the young witch. She was very beautiful graceful, and seemed to be very intelligent. She didn't seemed to harbor any previous judgement on them, and was willing to give their sons the chance to woo her.

Severus and Lucius had both agreed that the three of them would need to spend time togheter to know each other during the holiday because come septmber, the urge to mark Hermione would be impossible to fight for the boys, and they needed a willing mate.

Draco and Blaise had arrived just as the two men agreed on a weekly date for the three of them, and they couldn't take their eyes from the girl. She was very beatiful, they both were stunned that nobody had seen her for who she was really, and both were grateful that she was their mate.

They stood in the hallway gaping before Lucius brought them out of their stupor, and they entered the room. They were very nervous about Hermione reaction,but when she smiled nervously to them, they knew that she was willing to try, and both were thankful that they had such caring mate.

The dinner and the conversation afterward were like a blur to them, and all they retained, was that they would meet their mate every weekend, and have to spend an afternoon with her. they had wanted more time, but Severus refused, his princess would spend the rest of her time with him and her brothers.

They agreed on Saturday afternoon, and when the two Snape stood to leave, Blaise asked the question that all of them had in mind

'what about the school year? Hermione had already finish school, but we have to go for our last, and the marking couldn't be postponed untill the chrismats holiday, what will do?'

' well Mia will be at hogwarts next year, she had accepted an aprentiship with me, and would began from now, she will be my assistant and you will be able to see her then. Now for your weekly meeting, you will meet here or at Prince Manor, and for the first month you will meet all togheter, untill your veelas settle on your situation, then you can meet hermione individually, is that clear?' said Severus,

'yes' mubled the two young boys, they had both wanted sometime alone with her, but they agreed that Severus was right, they would put up with this, but don't ask them to wait more. They hadn't touch her today, but they would do it next time.

Autor note

I'm really sorry for the delay, but I had some problems working on my thesis, this chapter was just a transition one, next one will have the beginning of action, and Harry.


End file.
